The Soccer War
by shiodome
Summary: "Soccer will no longer be a hobby or for fun, for now it's a weapon of destruction!" Five years after the FFI tournament, a mysterious man appears and takes over Japan through soccer. And Inazuma Japan suddenly disappears, so now...who will save us? [Inazuma GO AU, OC submission CLOSED]
1. prologue

**the soccer war chapter 1: prologue**

* * *

"Tenma, it's dinner time!" a nineteen year old Kino Aki called out for the eight year old brunet. Matsukaze Tenma, who was in his sleeping quarters, ran to the kitchen to see that Aki has finished up preparing the plates. Today's dinner was fried chicken, one piece for every resident in the house.

A blue-haired girl, a short boy with a headband on his head, and an orange-haired boy suddenly entered the kitchen, entranced by the smell of the chicken aroma that seems to spread throughout the household. The boy named Tenma and laid out chairs for his friends.

"Come Aoi, Shinsuke, Taiyou! Take your seat!" he told them with a gleeful smile on his face.

Aoi smiled back at his friend and took a seat next to Aki. Taiyou and Shinsuke took their seats next to Tenma, Taiyou on his left and Shinsuke on his right. Tenma took his seat eventually and altogether, they said their thanks before digging in. And Aki took this chance to turn on the TV so she would watch the news together with the kids.

The newsreporter on TV was sititing on his desk, and he had a frightened expression on his face. He reported about nearly the same thing again, a place in the country has either been blown up and over hundreds to thousands of people have been killed or injured or even, another riot broke out at the city hall. Aki felt a pang of sadness in her heart and she clutched her dress.

It's been like this for the past five years.

"Aki-nee!" Tenma called for her, "May I offer some food to Mom?" he asked.

Aki smiled and gave the young boy a pat on the head, "Of course, you may do so."

Tenma grinned at her before entering the living room of the small household. He was carrying a small bowl with a three small pieces of chicken inside. He was walking to a table, with a picture of his mother on a frame on the table together with two candles. Tenma lit up a match from the drawer of the table, lit it on the candle, and placed the bowl at the front of his mother's picture. He placed his hands together and whispered:

"I hope you're enjoy up there, Mom."

Afterwards, he went back to the kitchen to be with his friends when he heard the doorbell ring. Aki answered it and two familiar faces to the four children entered. It was Tsurugi Yuuichi, together with his little brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"Kyousuke! Yuuichi-san! Welcome back!" Aoi greeted to the brothers.

Kyousuke was on a wheelchair, waved at Aoi before coughing. Yuuichi gave Kyousuke a pat on the back, trying to calm him down. The older Tsurugi brother let him stay near the table and instructed his little brother to eat his food. The younger Kyousuke nodded and started eating his chicken quietly.

"So Yuuichi, is Kyousuke's condition doing any better?" Aki asked Yuuichi.

"Well, the doctor said that he will need to do some physical therapy. If it worsens, he'll have to stay in the hospital for a while." Yuuichi explained and sighed, looking at his younger brother. Kyousuke was shouting at Tenma who grabbed his piece of chicken as a way to tease the boy.

It's been three years since Kyousuke has been confined to be on a wheelchair. Three years since he walked, since was able to run everywhere...

...And five years since they were able to play soccer happily.

"Alright everyone!" Aki stood up from her seat and clapped her hands, "Take a shower and go to sleep now! It's nearly bedtime, you know?"

"Aww, but Aki-nee...!" Tenma protested but Aki gave Tenma a deadly glare, which the brunet flinched and ran to the bathroom to take a bath and prepare for bed.

Everyone did the same thing and soon enough, they finished up. Tenma, Aoi, Shinsuke, and Taiyou went to their own beds while Yuuichi helped Kyousuke go to his and lay down before going to his own bed. Aki kissed each of the kids' foreheads before she closed the lights.

"Goodnight!" Aki told them and smiled before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

She walked to her own room, changed to her night gown and closed the lights before laying down to bed. Her thoughts seem so preoccupied about a lot of things lately, and she realized something.

It's been five years now, when all this chaos happened. What chaos you ask?

The Great Soccer War.

Exactly five years ago, someone destroyed the Tokyo Tower and according to the investigation, a soccer ball was left in the midst of the crime scene. Weeks after the incident, more and more landmarks of Japan were destroyed. And as each incident happened, a soccer ball was the only clue left to try to determine who was the culprit.

Police and government officials interviewed all the soccer players from professional players to young elementary school students who play soccer as their club. They even asked the winning team of the Football Frontier International, Inazuma Japan. Endou Mamoru, the captain of the team, shook his head as he was asked about it.

And nearly four months past, and the enemy they have been looking for finally appeared onstage. He was a man in his twenties, who wore a mask with one side coloured white with black markings and the other coloured black with white markings. He wore a black trenchcoat that nearly covered his entire body and black boots. And when he appeared to the public on that day, he grinned maliciously at them.

"Soccer will no longer be a sport of happiness, for now it's a weapon of destruction!" the mysterious man proclaimed proudly.

What happened after that was chaotic. Soccer players who sided with the mysterious man attacked the people who dared defy him and many hid away from his presence. Within two months, the mysterious man took over all of Japan and disposed of the former political leaders.

And now, soccer was something everyone was _required_ to do. Those who didn't how to play or didn't know its elements were imprisoned. The beloved sport that was used to be fun for everyone was now something destructive.

The mysterious man tried to capture all the members of Inazuma Japan, but it seems they disappeared right when he came to attack. Everyone thought that the best team in the world would save them, but they just disappeared from their sight.

And the only ones who are part of Inazuma Japan who didn't disappear, was Kino Aki, and Fuyuka Kudou and Kudou Michiya, with the father and daughter staying abroad to hide away and at the same time, for Fuyuka to finish her studies in the field of medicine.

Now the question we ask now is...

...Who can save us now?

* * *

**i. i need to stop making new stories...~~ ANYWAY. Yes, it's an OC submission and I would like to point out a few rules!**

**- only submit at least two OCs!...i have my reasons.  
- mary sues, gary stus, OCs that seem too...outstanding are not tolerated  
- Hopefully you guys continue reading this story when you submit OCs, seeing your support makes me smile! :D  
**

**- if you want to submit an OC that's around the same age as people like Endou, Gouenji, etc. PM me for the form of the older OCs**

**I guess that's it! hope many of you guys submit OCs and read this story! The form is in my profile! and now, please do review!**


	2. a new school year

**the soccer war chapter 2: the new school year**

* * *

Five years have past, and Japan has turned into the world's most soccer powered country. Every soccer player in the world who comes from the elite ranks studies in Japan to learn about soccer. All schools now require soccer to be learned by the young Japanese students. And what's the most prestigious soccer school in Japan?

Raimon Junior High.

All the students who applied and passed the entrance exam were walking to the school building, with backpacks held onto their backs and a smile on their face. The school atmosphere was full of cheery voices and excitement. And one of these students who passed, was none other than our beloved hero, Matsukaze Tenma.

"I can't believe we passed into Raimon!" Tenma exclaimed excitedly, next to him was Aoi, Shinsuke, and Taiyou. The four kids passed the entrance exam and are now more excited than ever to attend the school.

Tenma and his friends were walking to the front door of the school when the door opened and a girl walked out of the school. She had wore a purple and white striped hoodie that covered her face, but Tenma took a glimpse of the girl's eyes. Her ocean blue eyes stared back at his big metallic blue eyes. Then the girl briskly walked away, and Tenma looked at her like...there was something about her. She was wearing the skirt of the girl's uniform, so she obviously is a student of Raimon. A new one, maybe?

"Tenma, is everything alright?" Taiyou asked, tapping on Tenma's shoulder to wake him up from his daze.

The boy jolted in surprise and turned to the orange-haired boy. Tenma shook his head and made a small chuckle, reassuring to his friend that he was alright.

"I'm fine, Taiyou. Don't worry about me!" Tenma responded and grinned.

Taiyou didn't seem to buy it at first, as he stared at Tenma's face to see if he changed to that flustered expression he made when he lied. But Tenma's expression change at all, so he smiled back and told him that he'll going ahead now. Tenma said goodbye to Taiyou and entered the building. Aoi and Shinsuke did the same thing and went to their own school buildings.

In Raimon Junior High, there are ten school buildings. The Goalkeepers Building where all goalkeepers stay, the Defenders building for defenders, the Midfielders building for midfielders, the Forwards school building for forwards, the Managers/Trainers building for the managers, the main school building for facilities like the faculty's office and the library, three other soccer training buildings, and an auditorium. They are specially used to train students to become exemplary and outstanding soccer players. Those who fail, will be kicked out of the school immediately.

And yes, this is a boarding school.

Now, Tenma was all alone...and he better head to his school dorm before the opening ceremony starts!

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Nanami, you're late." a boy's voice complained as a dark purple haired girl entered the room. Her ocean blue looked at the boy, his hair with nearly the same colour as him but his hair is spiked up and his indigo eyes glared at her. She looked down at the floor and murmured a "Sorry, Shin-nii..." before taking a seat on a red velvet wooden chair.

Nanami took out a PSP Vita from her jacket pocket and started playing her video game again. As she played, the boy named Shin was looking out at the window. Students were running to their respective dorms, and he couldn't help but laugh. When all the students had to run to the dorms assigned to them written on the letter of their approval to the school, he didn't need such a thing. Shin and Nanami Kaneshiro didn't need to be treated like the others, they're special, why?

Their uncle was the principal to the damn school.

"Shin-nii, you know I saw an interesting boy a while ago." Nanami spoke up.

"Oh? How did he look like?" Shin asked.

"Well, I didn't see much. But his eyes...they were big and blue. Like, they were hiding something." she said, as she pressed a button in her PSP Vita that activated a special power to her character in the game.

Shin made a curt grin as his sister finished speaking. Whenever Nanami tells him things like that, he'll be oh-so-interested in the person she would mention and hunt the person down. Not because Nanami seem to "like like" them, but it was something more than that...

"Nanami-" Shin walked to his sister's side and pressed a button to pause her from playing. The purple-haired girl turned to her brother's face and glared at him. But Shin just chuckled and smiled maliciously, "Tell me, my dear sister...tell me more about this boy you saw."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

In the Midfielders dorms, there seem to be a lot of new students for the midfielders. Girls ran to their respective rooms as well as the boys. Of course, the rules of the girls and boys should have separate areas is always tolerated. If anything breaks that rule, there are consequences.

"Hey...I remember you...right?" a girl with light brown hair (and red highlights at the tip) that reached past her behind tapped the shoulder of a elbow-length, brown-haired girl. The dark red eyes of the light brown-haired girl met the green eyes of the other girl.

"You...must be...Aleks Shinozaki-san, right? You're from the year higher than me..." the brown-haired girl responded and Aleks nodded.

"Yeah, and you're Fujisaki Miharu-chan." Aleks responded, "I still can't believe you're still in the school. Last year, almost everyone from the midfielders seem to have been kicked out of school because of _that_."

Miharu sighed, "I know...I even had a friend who used to be here but last year, she..."

Aleks gave Miharu a pat before she could say any more words. Last school year in Raimon Junior High was the most unfortunate since the first time it opened, because many students were kicked out because of an incident. What incident? Well, the details are confidential for now, as there are many versions of the story from every single one of the students.

"Well, Miharu-chan. I'm in my dorm now, so I guess...I'll see you?" Aleks waved at the junior and Miharu waved goodbye back. Aleks entered her dorm, leaving Miharu all alone in the hallway of girls' part of the Midfielder dorm.

She better get to her dorm too, so she scampered quickly to her dorm number 103. Miharu opened the door and she was greeted by an unfamiliar person. It was a new student who would replace the friend she had with her before getting kicked out. The new student was wearing a fuschia sweater over the uniform, and the student had pink hair let down and reached her waist and blue eyes. The student noticed Miharu and they stared at each other for what seemed like a minute.

The student let out a hand and shook Miharu's hand.

"You must be my roommate! What's your name?" the student asked.

"I'm Fujisaki Miharu, and you?" the girl asked back.

"Oh, me? My name is...Kirino Ran!" she replied, giving Miharu a smile.

...Wait, who the heck is Kirino Ran?

* * *

**:D Kirino Ran is not an OC nor a relative of Kirino Ranmaru :DD**

**aaaanyywaay~ thanks to those who submitted OCs! Although, I'm still in need of more OCs! Please do submittt~ ;_; Also, to SapphireSpade, I understand you can't PM so it's fine if you reviewed your OC form. Also, kinda updated the form and I was wondering...is your OC in the good side or bad side?**

**Two OCs from other people are debuted every chapter. So for this chapter, Aleks Shinozaki belongs to Star-AquaAlly and Fujisaki Miharu belongs to SHSL Kirino Ranmaru! Kaneshiro Shin and Nanami belong to me!**

**Please, do review!**


	3. an orientation to the weak

**the soccer war chapter 3: an orientation to the weak**

* * *

"Kirino..R-Ran...?" Miharu asked. There was something off about the pink-haired female that she could feel in her gut but she didn't know what. It's like she...

"Yeah!" Kirino exclaimed, took the girl's hand and shook it really hard it almost made the brown-haired girl dizzy, "And I'll be your dorm mate for the entire school year! And you are...?"

"I'm...Fujisaki...Miharu..." Miharu greeted with a hint of hesitation.

Kirino smiled, "Well, nice to meet you Miharu. I do hope we get along well!"

"O...kay..." was all Miharu could say. She walked to her side of the room and started unpacking her things out of the suitcase and into the closets. The room was divided into two equal spaces for two people to fit in. When you enter, there's a bed and closet on the left and right sides of the room and the bathroom is located at the lower right before exiting the room. A desk is placed at the very front with a window that occupies nearly three fourths of the space of the wall.

Miharu's suitcase was organized very neatly and she would organize her clothes according to it's use. One for shirts, pants, skirts, shoes, and two books she plans to read for the entire school year. In her backpack, she has her school supplies with notebooks, textbooks, a pencilcase with the writing tools she needs, and calculating materials such as a calculator and ruler. And Kirino was watching her in awe, like she has never seen it before.

The brown-haired picked up her pile of shirts and walked to her closet. She opened one drawer and placed her shirts inside neatly. She did the same with the others and when she finished, she let out a heavy sigh. And Kirino...clapped for her hard work.

"You're so neat, Miharu!" Kirino complimented, "You should see how I fix my things, they're all so messed up."

Miharu sighed, "You don't have to do that, Ran. It's not needed."

"Aww..." Kirino whined, "Well, I don't mind! We have to be in the auditorium anyways, for the first day orientation!"

"Orien-"

Before Miharu could finish her sentence, Kirino grabbed her arm, rammed down the door of their dorm, and started running at high speed through the hallways. Girls were walking at the hallways, some having a small talk and others not really minding about anything else. Kirino bumped into each and everyone of them, and Miharu had to apologize as she got dragged farther and farther away from them just to avoid commotion. When they exited the Midfielders dorm, Kirino spotted the auditorium and ran through the school grounds and bumping into more students.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Tenma and Taiyou walked to the available seat that was available near the stage. After unpacking their things and leaving their dorm, they coincidentally saw each other and decided that since their wasn't anyone to be with, they would hang out together for the orientation. The auditorium was divided into two, the left side for girls and the right side for boys. The two boys heard a sudden commotion coming from the girls' side, followed by angry shouts and screams.

Tenma sighed, and he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. And he turned around to see a boy with dark blue hair left a little unkempt, hanging down around his ears and nape of his neck. His hazel eyes hinted with a swirl of green and brown looked at the two boys. He has pretty pale skin, with a small red birthmark on his cheek.

"You wouldn't mind if I sit next to you, right?" the boy asked Tenma and smiled.

Tenma nodded, "Um, sure. Why not?"

The boy sat down on the seat next to Taiyou and grinned at the two, "Hi! I'm Inoshishi Kirito! And you two must be new students here, right?"

Tenma nodded, "That's right. I'm Matsukaze Tenma."

"And I'm Amemiya Taiyou, pleasure to meet you Kirito-kun." Taiyou greeted the dark blue haired boy.

"Same here! And how has the school so far?" Kirito asked, his eyes looking at the two with curiousity.

"Well..." Tenma began, "It's pretty awesome! I haven't met my dorm mate though, but I do hope I will!"

Kirito smiled, "You will!"

The conversation ended as a man in his thirties walked to the stage and to the podium and instructed the students over the microphone to quiet down. The students kept silent quickly, and they all looked at the man who are familiar to some and others, have no idea who he is. The man had indigo hair with the bangs let down freely. His sharp violet eyes gazed at all the students one by one.

"Hello, students of Raimon Junior High. I am Murakami Toshiki, the principal of this school." the principal greeted, "And I hope you enjoyed your day."

The whole thing was followed by a long speech from the principal about the rules of the school, and an introduction of the teachers. Most of the students nearly slept at the speech while others just ended up talking to their seatmates.

"And now, we shall introduce you all this school year's Soccer President! And as all of you know, last school year's Soccer President has been removed from his position and kicked out of the school because of...well, all the new students better ask their seniors what happened, right?" the principal exclaimed.

"What's a Soccer President?" Tenma asked Kirito.

"A Soccer President is a student who excels greatly in soccer based on the stats in the entrance exam, whether he is an old or new student. He is usually someone who promotes the government and is elected by the school and government. He or she who is named as such is automatically labeled as the best soccer player in Japan." Kirito explained.

"Oh..." Tenma replied and wondered, what would be like being the Soccer President?

"And now, I would like to introduce to your Soccer President, Kaneshiro Shin!"

And with that, all the teachers clapped as Shin appeared from behind the curtains. He was followed by Nanami, who was still playing a video game on her PSP Vita. When Shin reached the podium, he looked at the students and waved at everyone.

"Thank you, my dear uncle, it's truly an honor being the Soccer President this school year." Shin said, "And to all my dear students, I'm glad to be of your service this year!"

Shin slammed his hand down on the podium and looked at everyone with a malicious, "I bet all you're all excited about this school year, right? Well, I got news for all of you! Don't be!"

As the students heard his words, all the students flinched and started growing fearful of Shin. Usually, the Soccer Presidents would be nice and say that they will have a new school year. But this was different, they probably got the worst one out of all for now.

"You all think soccer is a cute game to play? Well, now you'll be suffering starting today! Because starting now, we're going to be playing by my rules. And one more thing..." Shin took out a card from his pocket and showed it to the entire student body. On it, was a picture of a bird and a flower, "If you're all smart enough, this has something to do with the biggest scandal this school has ever experienced last school year. Well, as you know, many were all taken part of it and immediately expelled from school. And let me warn you, even if this act has been done without fail or capture..."

Shin glared at everyone and grinned, "If I catch a male sneaking into a woman's dorm and vice versa, you'll all pay...Thank you for listening and have a great day!"

And with that, Shin left the stage and Nanami was following him, still playing wiith her PSP Vita. Toshiki took the microphone and thanked the students for listening and instructed them to leave the auditorium to leave for their classes. The schedule for the students with their chosen positions have their schedule posted on the board outside the faculty office.

Tenma, Taiyou, and Kirito stood up from their seat and proceeded to leave. That's when they heard another commotion from the girls' side yet again, and Tenma couldn't help but sigh.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Ran, you should stop making a ruckus!" Miharu scolded her friend when they finally made it out of the auditorium.

Kirino apologized to her friend for making the commotion and this time, Miharu forgave her. Just a little while ago, they nearly hurt a girl with blue long hair tied into a small ponytail and braids at the back. Her long bangs covered her left eye and they only got to see her right eye, which was blue. When it happened, the girl nearly wanted to use her martial arts skills on the both of them and Miharu apologized and said that they won't do it again. The girl was Kurotsuki Kiba, and she was known in the school for her fighting skills.

"I'm going to the washroom...wait for me, okay, Ran?" Miharu asked her and Kirino replied with a nod.

As she waited, a voice called out to Kirino and she looked to see a familiar boy walk to her. It was Shindou Takuto, Kirino's friend and...

"Kirino, where have you been?! I told you to follow me and you seemed to have suddenly disappeared." Shindou told the girl but Kirino sighed.

"I was just going to my dorm, Shindou. What's wrong with that?" Kirino asked.

"Well, the fact that...you're like this and...dude, you heard Shin awhile ago, you wouldn't want to be found out, right?" Shindou asked.

"Well, I don't care about that. Besides, you know that...I...deserve it, Shindou." Kirino said and looked down at the cemented pavement.

"You don't, Kirino." Shindou said, "You're stronger than that. Forget about that, just because you couldn't save them doesn't mean that-"

"Ran, who's the guy you're talking to?" a voice cut off Shindou's words and they turned around to see Miharu looking at the both of them, confused and wondering who is the brown-haired boy Kirino is talking to.

"Ah, Miharu, this is Shindou Takuto! He's a friend of mine and we were just talking about some matters, that's all." Kirino explained.

Miharu smiled and introduced herself to Shindou, "I'm Fujisaki Miharu, nice to meet you...Shindou."

Shindou smiled, "Nice to meet you to, Miharu. Well, I better get going. I have classes to attend to, bye!"

With that, Shindou left the two girls on their own. Miharu proceeded to let Kirino follow her to the faculty's office to find the schedule of classes for the Midfielders. And Kirino wondered, how much has she heard about the conversation between the both of them, and she was worried that she might find out...

...her true self.

* * *

**WWOOOO GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD. i'm sorry for my inactivity last week, there were a TON of school works and it might get worse by...soon...anyway, I hope this chapter satisfies you all!**

**For the OCs introduced, Inoshishi Kirito belongs to Swag Giraffe and Kurotsuki Kiba belongs to Wolf2508! And a small note, the OC submission is now CLOSED! So yeah, thanks for submitting to those who did! Now, what else? Um...I guess that's it? Oh, and there are some authors who have failed to send me some information so if you're one of them, please submit to me the information!**

**Please do review, they pump me up to write more!**


	4. people can be annoying

**the soccer war chapter 4: people can be annoying**

* * *

Kurotsuki Kiba walked through the school gardens and everyone who was "blocking" her way moved to the sides. She was at the point of losing her temper, because she got hit on the head a while ago by a pair of girls who seem to be the same age as her. That…ruined her mood of the day.

When she made it to the main school building, the entire first floor was packed with students. She sighed and entered through the huge crowd.

Kiba heard that there were a lot of students who were pushing each other to get out of their path so they can go to the board and see their schedule, but as more people entered in, the harder it was to reach it. Kiba decided that it was best to just wait out of the crowd, so she moved out and sat at the bench nearby the commotion.

She heard sudden footsteps walk to her, and when she turned to see who it was, it was another girl around her age. She has dark purple hair reaches to midback with side bangs covering the right side of her face and her steel gray eyes looking at Kiba's right blue eye. She recognized her almost too quickly; it was her dorm mate, Tsukino Shizune.

"You must be having a rough day, Kiba." Tsukino said to her, "I took a picture of our schedule with the other midfielders. Since I had a feeling that you might not be able to check it with the huge crowd…"

Tsukino handed to Kiba her phone and there was a picture of the schedule for the Midfielders. It contained a lot of information, but she was really grateful to see that she could see her schedule.

To know what your schedule is, you have to go back to that time when the entrance exam was taken. The facilitator will ask you to choose a letter from A to C. Depending on the letter you chose, it's your section you will have for the rest of your junior high school life.

Remembering her letter, Kiba took out a small notepad and pen she brings everyday in her pocket and started writing down her schedule.

When she finished, she puts back the notepad and pen in her pocket and hugged Tsukino tightly. She feels so grateful to have someone she can rely on like Tsukino when she needs it, like she was an angel sent from the heavens.

"You're a savior, Tsukinoooo~" Kiba sang, hugging the purple-haired girl tightly. Tsukino can't help but smile and she just gave to her a pat on the head.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Aaahh! I finally got out!" Tenma proclaimed as he pushed away the last person blocking his path to freedom from the wretched crowd. It took him nearly ten minutes to get in and five minutes to get out. Happy with his accomplishment, he walked to Kirito and Taiyou, who were waiting for him. They were sitting on a bench.

"You know Tenma, you didn't have to go through all that for us." Taiyou told his childhood friend, "And I'm a forward, we're not even under the same roof."

Tenma just smiled, "Well, I wanted to! After all, you guys are my friends!"

Taiyou couldn't help but smile because of Tenma's words. He did a lot of things for him, and he really wanted to do something for him in return. From cheering him up, taking care of him, being there when he needs him most, he looked up to Tenma. But then, what cam he do in return…?

"Here's your schedule, Kirito-san!" Tenma exclaimed and gave to him the small note that has the schedule of Kirito's classes. He smiled, stood up, and placed the note on the front pocket of his pants.

"Thank you, Tenma. Now I must be on my way to my class now, see you soon!" Kirito bid him and Taiyou goodbye and turned the opposite direction, waving at the two new students. Tennma and Taiyou waved back at Kirito, and soon enough, he was gone from their sight.

Tenma and Taiyou decided to walk together to their classroom, since they're classmates. When they entered the room, they were greeted by a tackle hug from a girl. Tenma managed to dodge the girl but Taiyou got tackled and the two fell on the floor.

Taiyou took a quick glance at the girl's features. She had a long red hair with white eyes and a fair skin tone. The moment the girl got on her knees, she saw that she was on top of Taiyou, she quickly blushed and got up immediately. She bowed and bowed at the orange-haired boy, stuttering out apologies.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I s-swear I'll never do that a-again!" she stuttered, "P-Please do forgive me, I just felt so jumpy and I'm actually a r-really jolly—"

She stopped when she felt Taiyou's hand pat her head. She looked up only to see him smiling at her; she was at the verge of tearing up because of shame and how adorable he looked just now.

"You don't have to apologize." Taiyou reassured her, "What's your name?"

The red-haired girl sniffed, "Kikuchi H-Hitomi!"

"Well, nice to meet you, Hitomi. I'm Amemiya Taiyou." He said and smiled again.

Tenma wanted to introduce himself as well but before he could say anything, the girl's mood changed quickly and tackled Taiyou again. Tenma sighed; this is going to be a long day…

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Tenma's schedule are as follows: Math and English as his first two subjects, followed by break, then History and Science, then lunch, and finally, his day ends with Soccer Classes.

Right now, Science Class just ended and all the frustrated students, who have no idea what they just learned today, immediately walked out of their classroom. All students from the other classes started leaving their classrooms as well. It's lunchtime and the cafeteria is packed with students. They needed food after all, to satisfy their empty stomachs, especially Tenma's class and all the other students who have soccer after lunch.

Tenma, Taiyou, and Hitomi took the available trays and lined up to get food. They were serving a first-day-of-school special, with an American fast food cuisine as their lunch meal for today. There was burgers, chicken and French fries, grilled sandwiches, it's like the school decided that they'll fatten up their students on the first day!

It took the trio nearly fifteen minutes to get their food and move away from the crowd. They decided to eat outside at the back of the school, which gave away a park-like atmosphere and where there were less students found in the premises. There was a tree that gave shade at the grass, so they took the spot and sat down on the grass.

"Jeez, Math is already so hard at the first day~" Hitomi sang, "I wish we could have soccer already~"

"Same here!" Tenma piped.

Taiyou sighed, "Now, now, we need to be patient. Besides, knowledge is as important as our skills at this time."

As they continued their conversation, not too far away, a certain duo were having a chat about how soccer comes next immediately after lunch. Kirino was eating a heavy meal of three bacon, tomato, and lettuce burgers with two fried chickens and a pack of large French fries while Miharu silently ate a fried chicken wing.

"So?! Aside from Soccer that comes after lunch, got any plans after school?" Kirino asked her friend right after she gulped down her second burger.

Miharu shook her head, "I'm fine for now. I just feel like sleeping after school…or read a book."

"That's sad…we should try hanging out! Like watching a movie or eating out." Kirino suggested.

"Sounds like a date to me, and I'm not into girls." Miharu told her.

Kirino stayed silent for a few seconds before laughing so hard that it startled someone who seems to have been watching them from afar. A boy jolted out from a bush a meter away from them. The two girls looked at the bush's direction, seeing the boy. He had teal-coloured hair and sharp, golden eyes with brown glasses on.

"I-I've been found!" he stuttered and ran away from the two girls, leaving them confused.

The boy who spied on them ran far away from the back of the school until he reached the front of the main school building. He looked at the time and there were only five minutes left until his next subject, Soccer classes. His hand reached for his jacket pocket and he took out a ham and cheese sandwich and nibbled on it.

Suddenly, he felt someone's hand touch his shoulder and he shrieked in surprise. He turned around, only to see Nanami looking at him with a serious face.

"N-Nana-chan! You didn't have to surprise me like that." The boy told the girl.

"Kariya Masaki, have you done what I instructed?" she asked, avoiding the boy's words.

He smiled curtly, "Why yes, in fact, the two people, who nearly found me, were quite an interesting bunch. Also that boy you told me about earlier, I found him with his friends earlier."

Nanami smiled, "Good job, Masaki." She praised him and Kariya smiled back.

At that moment, the school bell rang and signaled the end of lunchtime. Nanami instructed Kariya to prepare for Soccer classes and she walked away to the Student Council's office.

Kariya walked back to his classroom, and he saw Tenma, Taiyou, and Hitomi picking up their bags. Yes, they are all classmates. Kariya silently walked to his chair to pick up his bag and a book he read and made his way to the door for Soccer class. Accidentally, he bumped into Tenma and his book fell on the ground. He was startled and was about to pick up the book but Tenma beat him to it and picked it up for the teal-haired boy.

"You dropped this, umm...I never caught your name." Tenma told Kariya with a smile.

"My name is Kariya Masaki, and thanks...I guess." he said and took the book from Tenma's grip.

"Well, I'm Matsukaze Tenma! Nice to meet you, Kariya! What's the title of the book you're reading, Kariya?" Tenma asked curiously.

Kariya bit his lip, a little hesistant to answer at first, "...Sense and Sensibility. It's just a book a friend recommended me, nothing too big."

"Oh, alright!" Tenma exclaimed, "Well, I'll see you in class, Kariya!"

Just like that, Tenma, Taiyou, and Hitomi left Kariya in the classroom. Kariya slowly walked using another shorter way to one of the soccer training facilities. He can't help but just smile because of Matsukaze Tenma...

...He really is an interesting boy.

At nearly the same time Kariya left to go to his classroom, Nanami went inside the student council office and walked straight to a cabinet compiled with files of the current students studying in the school. Nanami opened one rack of files under the letters K-T and skimmed through it. When she found a certain name, she grabbed the folder, opened it, and scanned through the contents. She then took a few others from the racks under the letters A-J and U-Z, and placed the folders on the table, she then arranged it alphabetically and smiled.

"Out of eleven, I've only found the perfect five. Just…a little more. Until the true game shall begin." she muttered.

* * *

**...i...I (how many times have i said this today, i wonder) half-assed this chapter because I've been working on a ton of projects and I have exams this week. also, this story seems to be concentrated on more rather than my two other stories becauseee...?**

**Tsukino Shizune belongs to Red Velveteen and Kikuchi Hitomi belongs to...uh...Kikuchi Hitomi! Also, I apologize if I made your OC OOC in the chapter? I was sleepy writing this and...yeah...half-assed. Ah, and if your OC hasn't appeared much or hasn't appeared in quite a while, I apologize but I'm trying to squeeze in and making sure all have equal roles...but some don't because of a certain thing in their form or something. So yeah?**

**In other fun news, my birthday is next week already! And please do review! I would love to hear from you all! and special thanks to SHSL Kirino Ranmaru for editing my story and being my beta reader for the story!**


End file.
